Dragon Ball : The Bald Warrior
by ColexBoy
Summary: The Wish of Daichi Daisuke is granted...but it had a little and bald flaw...


Dragon Ball : The Bald Warrior  
Chapter I - The Beggining of a Tale

You see...sometimes...the things you wish for,will happen...someday...but not every time it will be a perfect wish...it will have a small defect...  
My name is Daichi Daisuke..im a high schooler,at Hoshi High .Well...while i was talking about defect's...my ''Defect'' is that...im what Japanese people call...an Otaku.I had many problems because of this defect...i couldn't get a girlfriend...my ''friends'' leaved me when they hear that im an Otaku...and sadly..my mom..told me im a disgrace ...it was a sad reality...but yes..i could live trough it...i had my manga,anime's and my virtual waifu's...i had my happy but sadly virtual reality.  
I can't do nothing much about ...i got let's say a new chance...wich i will tell you later.  
You see,my favorite manga,since i was a kid..was Dragon Ball...it had action,comedy,plot and limited gore.  
It was a manga,that breaked the shell from my perspective,it changed the Anime and Manga was a beast.I still remeber the days i sneaked night's out of the house,and buying volumes,with what money's i could found,either in the couch,or in my ''Bank''.  
And since i started reading,and watching the anime,i practiced the moves,i tried to shoot ki blast's,to do the Kamehame ha wave,tried to fly...but i gave up...  
Now im in a point of my life...that i think of suicide...yes...the good ol' suicide...and right now the situation is not pretty...  
Im at the roof of my High School...it's a pretty big highschool...atleast in height...and im with 7 balls,that i buy'ed from a night...he told me that they will work like the DragonBalls...that i can choose any wish...and at this moment,i think of escaping this planet,escaping this reality...and i shout these...words...  
'' Shenron...please grant my wish...make me live in Dragon Ball Universe...''  
That's what i said...before jumping from my roof...is either die or live...but ...i hit the ground...but still...i wake up on the ground...it's...it's not grass..it's sand...im in sand...i look up...and i tell to myself... '' oh yeah...i did it...but wait...im smaller...and...why do i feel ...like i have no hair...oh no..'' '' IM KRILLIN" ! ' I shouted...before an old voice told me  
"Yeah,yeah,you are Krillin,do you want a medal?,Now get up and go shopping...im too busy watching the morning episode of "" Aerobic Girls" '' Said Master Roshi..with a Nasty Look.  
"Amm sure" I said.  
Well ...better than Chiaoutzu...atleast,i said in my mind...but now...i need to know the date,if i will know the date i am.i can make a plan for me ...  
''Master Roshi,what is the today date?'' I asked  
" Did you drinked booze without me Krillin?It's 759 ! 1st Of February " Said Master Roshi with a confused look.  
I nodded silently.  
Perfect ! I tought...Just two years and some months before the arrivial of Raditz,it's the perfect way for me to train.  
"Well i will go shopping,'bye ! " I said with a happy face.  
"Oh wait..,can you give me a boat ?" I asked  
"Here" Master Roshi told me,before he throwed a tiny capsule,wich i catched in my hand.  
Wow...so this is a HP Capsule..it's so tiny...well here we go..i said,while pressing the button,and throwing the capsule on the sea,summoning a motor boat.  
I jumped on the boat,started it and i took it to the North.  
Whew..i was lucky..because when i was young,my father teached me how to ride and start a normal and motor boat.

"Hm..Krilin is acting strange today...i wonder why he even asked me for a Capsule since he learned to fly from Tien=Shin some month's ago..oh well...let me continue to my favorite show"" Said Master Roshi with a nasty grin on his face.

Well..i guess im lucky again...i found a port just 20 KM away..and the boat was pretty fast .  
Now...how the hell do i turn off the capsule..i asked myself...well i will just do that after i do some shopping.I entered in a Market with all sorts of things,rangin' from food...to...to...Porn...and..in that fraction of a second...it comes to my mind...i just know how to make Roshi...train me again ! :D  
I buyed the basic things - Egg's,Meat,Veggie's,fruit's,Milk,Flour,Bread,some sweet's all the basic stuff..and i still had some money from Krillin's i buyed a whole box of new porn cassete's and magazine's.I pay'd for the thing's and stepped out of the store,when suddenly some guys push me aside.  
""Well well well,what do we have here..." Said the guy who litteraly pinned me in a wall.  
"That's just a nasty old baldy'' Another voice said.  
"Now,baldy,give us your bag and money..before i make that shiny head of you,a pool of blood."  
I was scared.  
I didin't knew what to do..but suddenly...flashback's of Punk's who bully'ed me come'd to my mind.  
NO..i tought to myself...im different...im stronger...even if Krillin can't take Piccolo or Goku right now..is still one of the strongest person's on Earth!.  
"NO!" I said with an angry tone.  
"What was that !You fucking baldy!" Said the punk who pinned me to the wall.  
He throwed me to the ground..proceeding to throw a punch...but i saw it...i saw the punch..even if i don't know how to control my strong body of Krillin still existed...and..i know how to control a body.  
I dodged the punch with a grin on my face.  
"You son of a bitch !" Said the other punk who dashed at me,trying to punch me to.  
I kept dodging their punches...until..until i...until i punched the punk who pinned me to the wall...it was blood...it was blood...everywhere...his organ's are out...his stomach has a hole...with my fist on it..it destroyed him..phsyhically...and it destroyed me mentaly...  
"What the...a monster...Monster ! Call the Police ! " Said the other punk,who runned...he left his friend..his comrade...in my hands...the hand's of a killer...  
My instinct kicked in...and i left the body of the punk i killed there...cold...and without a breath...dead..i rushed to the boat with the bag...and... i left that city...while seeing the police car's gathering up.

I arrived at Master Roshi's house..i slammed the door...and i left the bag with the grocceries on a table...and the other bag..i throwed it in the face of Master Roshi.  
"What does this mean,Krillin ! " Said Master Roshi,with cranky and confused tone.  
"Train me" I said,with a serious face.  
"Train me again,like im a kid who can't even pick a fork...train me to control again the power i had'' I said while Master Roshi looked at me confused...but who seemed to understand why i did that...  
1st February,759

 **Hope you guys like it ^.^..if you have any suggestion's feel free to tell me in the reviews/comment's section or on a PM.**  
 **Also im in searching of a person who i could talk about fanfiction's,and could review my stories,first before i post them,and advicing me with idea's or correcting me on grammatical mistakes !**


End file.
